The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of communication networks. Communication service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and contents. The development of communication technologies has contributed to an insatiable desire for new functionalities. One area of interest is the development of services and technologies for supporting evidence evaluation or trust evaluation to provide trust intelligence in computing and networking systems. Current methods of trust evaluation generally apply various theories to aggregate trust evidence or trust data collected from different parties and the evaluator itself for calculating a trust value. In social networking, a large number of social data are collected in order to evaluate the trust of each social entity for trustworthy social networking and communications. However, aggregating or processing the collected data could impact the privacy of raw data provider or the human-beings being evaluated. This is because mining collected plain data could find a clue of human privacy, such as routine activities, preferences or interests, which in many cases cannot be accepted by system or service users, thus greatly impacts the final success of a reputation system or a computing system or a service. It is preferred that the collected data is encrypted and processed in an encrypted manner and the final processing result can be accessed by an authorized party for the purpose of enhancing the privacy of data owner or the entity related to the collected data.